1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle cabin body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle cabin body structure that includes an inner reinforcing bracket that is attached to structures that define a vehicle cabin (passenger compartment) in order to distribute forces generated during an impact event.
2. Background Information
Vehicle body structures are regularly being redesigned to include structural elements that absorb impact force in response to head-on impact events.